


Steve Rogers

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: 100 Words on our very own, Steve Rogers after he woke up.





	

When I woke up in the hospital, I was scared.

I didn't know what was happening, so I ran.

But that didn't last long. I was brought back and they told me what happened. That I had been trapped in ice for over fifty years.

I was scared of many things in this new day and age.

Technology was too advanced for me to keep up. The way people talked was strange. "Yolo." and "Skux?"

The designs of buildings were all different.

But the one thing that truly scared me the most, was going to sleep and never waking up.


End file.
